


Is This Sin?

by DieTheSlashAddict



Category: The Umbrella Academy (TV)
Genre: Adopted Sibling Relationship, Age Difference, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Cigarettes, Daddy Kink, Discussions of Hebephilia, Drunk confessions, Emotional Infidelity, Kink Negotiation, Light Dom/sub, Love Confessions, M/M, No cheating, Not Underage, Oral Sex, Physically Underage Body, Polyamory Negotiations, Pseudo-Incest, Safewords, Shower Sex, discussions of pedophilia, just discussed, mentions of knife play, not used, perspective switches, role play format
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-08
Updated: 2020-09-18
Packaged: 2021-03-06 21:42:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 15,661
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26365900
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DieTheSlashAddict/pseuds/DieTheSlashAddict
Summary: Diego has been with Klaus since they were teenagers, but Klaus is now married to Dave, and Diego is feeling like a third wheel. He starts growing closer to Five, late nights spent chain-smoking on the roof forming a bond. But Klaus has been clear about the rules, Diego can't be romantically involved with any other siblings. After a night of bad decisions and drinking, the situation finally comes to a head.
Relationships: Diego Hargreeves/Klaus Hargreeves, Diego Hargreeves/Klaus Hargreeves/David "Dave" Katz, Diego Hargreeves/OMC mentioned, Number Five | The Boy/Diego Hargreeves
Comments: 30
Kudos: 77





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is an RP I did with a friend. They played Five, while I did Diego. (They also did the Klaus cameo). Being an RP means the perspective will switch between most paragraphs. I did my best to keep it very clear, but I know it gets confusing for some. Also. This is a Five/Diego romance, Five is a fifty eight year old man trapped in a teenage body. He is not a child. But I still want everyone to be aware of their own triggers and squicks, and avoid the fic if anything like that bothers you. This is a work of fiction, I am not condoning romantic relationships with children, I don't know why people think I need to say that, but I will make it clear. 
> 
> Please tell me if I miss any tags!

"Heya, Sin." Diego drawled, drunkenly, from where he was relaxed against the big exhaust vent on the roof. "You bring me coffee?"

"Do you even have to ask?" Five replied, two white mugs in one hand and a thermos in the other. "Extra strong, basically concentrated jet fuel in an insulated can." Kicking a few leaves out of the way, Five sat down across from his brother, leaning forward and setting out the mugs. With a careful hand, he poured dark coffee into the mugs, not a drop spilled. "Got a pack?" he asked, pulling a lighter out of his soft, blue night shirt pocket. 

Diego took the coffee happily and exchanged it for the Marlboro Reds from his pocket. "I wonder if I will ever get a smoker’s cough, I've never had a cough. My lungs are magic or something. I don't remember. Dad made me write an essay once on their Fung- functionality. So, I promptly suppressed it all." Diego said, slurring slightly as he took a sip of coffee and lit his own cigarette.

Nodding, Five took a drink from his mug, the warmth from the liquid spreading through his chest comfortably. "Can't you also stay underwater for literal hours?" he asked, lighting the cigarette, hand curled around the flame. His face lit with a yellow-y glow, the shadows dancing eerily before the light was replaced by the orange ember of his deep pull. He held the smoke for a long moment before exhaling softly. "Fuck, I'm just glad my lungs are young again. I can tell you for certain that you're a special case."

Diego laughed, nodding. "Yeah, I can stay under water indefinitely. I think Dad let me out after... forty-eight straight hours? And that was because I apparently can't sleep while underwater and I was starting to go insane. Whatever. But hey, at least there's one good thing about being young again. Even if you can't buy your own cigarettes." Diego said, taking another drink of coffee and sighing in pleasure. "Should not have had that last drink. Or the last four."

Five huffed out his nose and rolled his eyes. "That's how it always goes, isn't it," he mused, more as a statement then a question. "'Shoulda' in one hand and shit in the other and all that." Even in the dark, he was able to look right at Diego.

Diego grinned. "Klaus always says that, but he gets it all weird and starts rambling about how you shouldn't shit in your hand and... God, I love him. I really, really do." Diego said, thumping his head back into the metal of the exhaust vent. "You think he's gonna be mad at me?"

Closing his eyes and sighing, Five zooped away and then back next to Diego. Moving was for those who _had_ to. He leaned his shoulder on his brother's, taking another drag of his mistake stick. "Klaus is... much more relaxed about everything than others are. And... if you have the agreement, he doesn't have reason to be upset." He blew out the remaining smoke. "Besides, the jealous and possessive partner thing works well for you, doesn't it?"

"What does that mean? You think I like him being jealous?" Diego asked, frowning and turning his head to look at Five, his cheekbones sharp in the darkness and the bright light of a nearly full moon.

"Not specifically jealous, but possessive, I guess," Five revised, looking likewise to Diego. "Calling you his and all that." he said, putting the mug to his lips and taking a deep drink.

"Do you ever listen? It's always Dave first. I'm an afterthought. I believe he loves me but... but it would always be Dave first." Diego said, with a sigh, feeling like he was whining. "And... How can I complain? Cause a piece of him is enough."

Narrowing his eyes, Five looked away, up towards the bright moon. He took a thoughtful drag of his cigarette. "Are you happy like that?" he asked quietly, still looking up as the smoke filtered into the cool air from his nose.

Diego shrugged. "I just... Don't feel that important to him, I guess? I don't feel like he cares any more for me than for you or Ben? Just... that he actually wants sex."

Five shook his head. "That doesn't answer my question, Die." He shifted to cross his legs again and turn a little more towards Diego. "Are you happy with that?" Five keys the cigarette between his fingers, his dark eyes intense as he watched Diego closely.

"Don't ask me that, Five. This is the best I've ever had it. Why should I always want more?" Diego asked, and was horrified at how wet his voice sounded. He looked away and took a drag, blinking rapidly. Fuck, he was drunk.

"Because it's fucking human nature to strive for more, Diego." Five's voice was low, an edge reserved for dealing with serious matters. Matters like negotiating terms of a contract or whether a member of his family, who he loves, deserves to be happy living the life they live. "It's **_allowed_** to want for more. To want to be happy, goddammit."

"Buy none of the things I want are things I can have. I can't. I'm sorry, Five. I know you don't think like that, that I'm not something you could want. Ben's the same way. And apparently hooking up with strangers makes it worse. So. Klaus is what I've got. And Dave, though he wouldn't be interested in me if it wasn't for Klaus." Diego threw his cigarette off the roof and lit another one. "Fuck, I'm depressing."

It was true that relationships were not exactly Five's forte. Fuck, he'd been with one partner his whole life and she was a mannequin. Being in love wasn't something he considered before the end of the world and it was easier after with Delores because he didn't have to think about losing her. Not permanently. Not like he lost all his siblings.

Having them back changed everything. It changed how he viewed the possibilities of relationships not only with his siblings but in general.

"What I want and what I ask for are... not relevant, Die," he said finally. "Thinking deeply about how one relates to the world and the people in the immediate realm of said world is... daunting." He hid his soft smile with a sip of coffee. "And being open to the probability of loving and being loved in return is a fucking scary thing, to me. It doesn't mean I can't or don't love you, though." That wry smile crossed his face once again. "It's admitting it that... that feels absolutely fucking intimidating."

Diego took a deep breath, mulling over Five's words. "Yeah? I... I don't really know what that means Five. Is this a platonic sort of thing to you? Is that how you translate love, without the romantic elements or, or sexual elements? Just the same way you would feel about any other sibling? I'm asking... I guess... If you saying that changes anything?" He closed his eyes, not able to look into Five's face while he waits for his reply to that, he takes another drag and licks his dry lips.

"I wasn't talking about platonic love, in this instance," Five said, taking a drag of his own cigarette and stamping out the butt. "Not with you," he added simply a moment later. "I..." Five stood a moment, running a hand through his hair before sitting back down. "The intimidating part is admitting what I'm feeling. Because loving you in more than just a sibling way isn't new to me. Just... RE-newed. Caring deeply for you has always... It was the same with Vanya for me. Loving her more than what siblings ought to. It rings the same truth with you, Die." A truth he'd never admitted to another living soul. "And thinking about being with you, both romantically and physically feels right." Five nodded, an affirmation more to himself than to Diego.

Diego swallowed, rubbing his suddenly sweaty palms on his thighs. "Yeah? I... It's the same for me. I guess it was always like that, when we were kids, and... And then you left, and it was like a piece was missing. But the rest of us just got closer, trying to fill in the gap? Me and Klaus and Ben? And then Ben... And there wasn't much closer for me and Klaus to get. But we did anyway, we crossed into the physical after that. And, having you back? Having Ben back? It's like trying to pour something into those gaps that are left between me and Klaus, there's not enough room, but I want there to be." He looked down. "I don't know what I'm saying.”

"Making room for love is hard," Five agreed. "Making room when you don't necessarily want to, is even harder. You feel like the world is telling you that, if you stretch too far, you'll be torn up, ripped in half." Drawing his knees up to his chest, Five lit up another cigarette, wishing for a stronger, more numbing vice. The flame flickered out and the moon was their only light once more, illuminating them both in her pale light. "But I want to. I want to force myself to accept that I love and want to be loved in return." His greenish eyes flicked to Diego's, the moonlight catching them and shining through his iris in an almost unearthly blue-green glow. "I... love you, Diego. I truly and honestly do."

Diego looked at his hands. "I love you too, Five. I'm just... Do you think Klaus will let us? Will he be okay? Or is this just... Words? Do I get to tell you I love you but never touch you? Never hold you?" Diego asked, flicking his cigarette away, feeling something dark and warm in the pit of his stomach, something that scared and excited him.

Five narrowed his eyes in thought, chewing a bit of skin in his cheek. Part of him wanted to say 'fuck it' and pull Diego to him, to run his fingers through that dark hair and soothe his anxious mind. But he didn't know the extent of their agreement, Diego and Klaus'. Was it external the family _only_ or was Diego allowed to be with him as well?

"How... fair.... would it be if he could fraternize with siblings besides you but not allow you to seek love in me or anyone else Hargreeves ? Have you two spoken about that point of your relationship?"

"You mean... whether it goes both ways? Like... Can he make out with Ben or... Or Luther or something, but tell me I can't?" Diego asked, tilting his head and glancing over at Five. He looked older like this, in the nearly dark of the moon, with shadows under his eyes. Diego wondered if he was supposed to prefer that, or care either way. He looked beautiful, he looked like Five. And Diego couldn't see anything shameful in that.

Five's chest warmed under Diego's glassy stare and he took a sip of his coffee, draining the mug. He tipped the thermos over it, pouring more into both mugs. "That's what I'm questioning, yes," he answered, glance moving back to Diego's face.

Diego shrugged. "I'm not really sure? It... It actually sounds like something Klaus would do. Not to be hurtful, but because he sometimes can't think past his own orbit. So, if he wanted to fool around with another brother, he wouldn't hesitate. But he knows that I want... You. And he doesn't like it at all," Diego said, nodding his thanks at the refilled coffee and taking a large sip. He wasn't sure whether he was more sober now than when they started, because this whole conversation had him feeling... some kind of way. Something he hadn't felt since he kissed Klaus the first time.

Five's lips twitched, a scowl pursing them into a line. He knew he didn't need to say so but verbalizing "That's fucked," made him feel a little less like a bottle of diet soda with Mentos dropped inside. He shifted onto his knees, wincing and flicking a piece of asphalt roof gravel from under his left one. He knew that questioning Diego about Klaus's methodology would just leave them both stranded in Klaus' endless enigmatic ocean of nonsense. He loved Klaus, don't get him wrong, but... sometimes his brother made no sense. "He's possessive without seeing his own hypocrisy."

Diego sighed. "Yeah, I... You're right. But you know what he means to me. I just don't understand how... God, I want to kiss you, Sin. I want it. And I know that... That Klaus will get over it. Because even though he wants his way all the time, he's used to not getting it. So, if I...I...I put my foot down and tell him I need this? He won't stop me. Or." He bit his lip and knocked his head back harder into the wall. "Or he will leave. And tell me I was never important, and I was lucky to have him."

A red-hot fury built in Five's chest for a split second before settling like a rock in the pit of his stomach. Diego in this much anguish fueled his anger more than anything ever had, even including what their father had done. Still... "As much as he... irritates me... I don't see him fully rejecting you for who you are and who you love. He spent years in a cult preaching the opposite of that." He, with only the slightest hesitation, reached between them and took Diego's hand in his, gentle. "If... if it makes you feel better, I can be the one to talk to him. He can take his unwarranted anger out on me; if it comes to that."

Diego squeezed Five's hand. "You would really do that? I- This- _I_ _mean that much_?" He asked, licking his lips and meeting Five's eyes, even though he forced himself not to lean in and close the distance between them.

"You mean that much and more to me, Diego," Five said, his voice even and serious. He meant every word. "And... what harm is there in being close right now? What harm in you being held?" Because holding Diego and making him feel loved was something he didn't need anyone's permission to act on.

Diego didn't hesitate then, pulling Five close. He was still sitting, while Five was on his knees, so it negated their height difference enough that Diego was able to bury his face in Five's neck and wrap his arms around him. His touches felt sloppy, too big and rough, like he would hurt Five somehow, like he was suddenly too much, massive and awkward. But Five felt so right pressed against him, and he smelled like coffee and cigarettes and something like ozone and Diego breathed it in like air.

Like a reflex, Five's hand moved to the back of Diego's head, settling into the dark hair like it was what he'd been doing all along. His other hand stayed firm on Diego's back as he rubbed between his shoulder blades. Like a puzzle that had found its missing piece, Five felt whole again, just with the simple act of holding Diego to him, protecting him metaphorically from the dangers of his own mind.

Diego shivered, feeling whole and content in Five's arms in a way he hadn't in a while. Since Five had come back probably, since he remembered what he had lost. He didn't kiss him, not even the smooth skin of his neck that he pressed his face to, but he ran his hands down Five's back, feeling the skin and muscle and bone of him through his clothes and... Wanting. But he simply held on.

The moment lingered, comforting Five's heart for the first-time in... decades. The feeling of Diego, the closeness of the two of them...

Five closed his eyes tightly, looking up to will the tears back onto his eyes. He wanted nothing more than to kiss Diego, to show him that his love was more than just a simple embrace. Tiptoeing around wouldn’t do for long. Five would go mad.

"You think Klaus would kill me if I woke him up to tell him I was going to kiss you?" Diego whispered into the still of the night, the silence broken only by the sounds of their breathing, their heart beats, and the soft susurrations of their hands on cloth as the stroked each other. Proof of life.

Five took a moment to think about it before pulling from the embrace. "I'll go." He handed Diego his coffee and, with a small grin, zooped away, to bother Klaus.

Diego was stunned, he just sat back, leaning against the cool metal and waited. He was almost scared to know what came next.


	2. Chapter 2

  
A short while later, the door to the roof slammed open and a shirtless and sleep-addled Klaus stumbled out. A blue flash popped in front of him, hands going to his chest.

"Klaus, leave him alone, your problem is me," Five's fast-talking voice sounded.

"Diego!" Klaus called, breaking from Five's grip and rounding the corner of the air unit. "What the fuck?" His voice was rough with sleep. "Sent fucking Five?"

"He didn't send me!" Five interrupts, getting Klaus’ Goodbye hand shoved in his face for his efforts. 

Diego scrambled up, immediately on the defensive. 

"I didn't! I just made a comment about going to wake you and he popped away like he always does. I wasn't even sure if I was gonna do it. I knew you and Dave were sleeping, I wasn't... I didn't... Fuck it. Yeah? Sorry we woke you. What do you think?" Diego said, standing up to his full height, which was still just a bit shorter than Klaus. But he wasn't backing down, he hadn't done anything wrong, and his fear of losing the only person who had ever stuck around and treated him like he wasn't a loser, wasn't enough to keep him from going after what he wanted.

"He said you two want to, what, kanoodle?" Klaus chirped, shifting his hands to his hips. "What, is my dick suddenly not enough?"

Five fumed, face screwed into a deep, angry scowl. He wanted to knock Klaus on his ass, but... He glanced to Diego, a fluttering in his heart at seeing his determination.

Diego took a deep breath. "Really, Klaus? You can have any dick in the world, and I wouldn't be able to say a damn thing to stop you. Hell! You got married! And that guy you've only known a couple years has more say in how you live your life than I ever will. But I ask for one thing, the first time I've asked for anything, and it's no? I went out tonight. I went and I let some rando at a bar suck me off and then I came up here to the roof and cried. I fucking cried. Because I didn't want that. You, and Five, and even Ben. You are the only people I've ever wanted. But I'm not allowed to be with them because what... You think they are some kind of competition? Like.... Strangers are safe cause you know I won't love them but... I can't sleep with the people I actually love?" Diego was ranting now, and he took a deep breath, fumbling in his pocket for another cigarette. He hadn't expected it to pour out like that, he was probably still drunk.

Five glanced from Diego to a gob smacked Klaus. They both stood in silence for a minute, Five tense and ready to spring between them if Klaus did anything.

But he didn't. He just glared for half a second before sighing. "Didn't think love would be involved here, Diego," he said soberly, posture falling a bit. "I didn't think you wanted that anyway. We talked about stuff like that and you always got fidgety so I just..." He gave a shrug, arms going out to his sides with the gesture. The 'ʜᴇʟʟᴏ-ɢᴏᴏᴅʙʏᴇ' only just legible in the pale moonlight. His eyes lifted to fix on Diego. "Look, I'm sorry if I overlooked you, okay?"

Diego took an involuntary step forward. "Are you saying you don't know I love you? Or that I love Five?" He asked, his voice hesitant, completely blind-sided by this. He contemplated if he hadn't said it enough, or shown it enough, but realized it was probably just Klaus' obliviousness.

"I didn't mean it like that, Diego," Klaus started, reaching for him. "I just... didn't realize."

Five squinted at Klaus, rage settling to plain anger. "What do you mean?"

Flipping a bit of hair from his face, Klaus rolled his eyes. "I didn't know it was that kind of love. Y’know? Like, I thought it wasn't... that love."

"Once again, do you mean you didn't know I loved you, or Five? Because these are very different things, and one of them means I fucked up somewhere years ago. The other is a new concept for you so is slightly more understandable." Diego asked, taking another step closer.

"About Five, Diego!!" Klaus said, stepping forward. "For one, I never thought he was interested in that anyway."

"Judge not lest ye be judged, brother," Five mumbled, crossing his arms and glowering at the taller of the two.

Klaus makes a face at him. "Whatever, moody." He turned his attention back to Diego. "I admit, I did want you all to myself. I... still do. But y’know, I'm not 𝘤𝘳𝘶𝘦𝘭. I'm not..." He rested his hands on Diego's shoulders, thumbs rubbing gentle circles. "I just never... thought you and he would… But now that someone so RUDELY interrupted my beauty rest-"

Five snorted. "The results of which are yet to ever be seen."

Klaus rolled his eyes so hard he seemed in pain. "-now that I'm awake, I think... this conversation needed to happen. I love you, Diego. So very much. And I love Five, but not... Not like I love you. And... I guess I get wanting both." He tilted his head, a stray lock of hair fluttering towards his nose. The last few days' eyeliner sat heavy under his eyes, accented only by the dark circles that were always there, making his haunted/hunted gaze seem deeper. The only tell was the sharpness of his eyes, always watching and seeing what others couldn't. "Diego, I promise this doesn't change anything. I promise.”

Diego stepped forward and pulled Klaus into a kiss, needing to show his gratitude for this. "Fuck, Klaus, I love you. I don't want us to change, I really don't." He stepped back, looking at Five. "You really want this?"

Klaus smiled, the serious demeanor dropping almost immediately as he leaned into Diego. 

Five looked between the two of them and nodded. "I do. Klaus, I'm in love with Diego and... We only asked you first so we didn't upset you." He glanced to Diego, a small smile in his eyes.

Klaus waved good-bye through the air and hummed. "Hey, I’m just happy you're finally able to admit that, Fivey, old boy. We were all so worried that you only liked screwing plastic." Before Five could react - which would have likely been tossing Klaus into the dumpster below - Klaus leaned forward and hugged Five. "Take good care of our GoGo, hm?" he murmured, breath warm against Five's ear. Five huffed and shoved him away, getting a giggle. "Nighty night, you two!" he sang, headed for the door. "Please do all the things I would do, okaaaay?"

Diego rolled his eyes, but couldn't help smiling as he watched Klaus leave. He grinned at Five. "Now, I think I'm overdue for a kiss at this point. If you want. No pressure. We can just hug some more."

Five stepped forward, closing the distance between Diego and he, both physically and emotionally. Cupping the back of Diego's head, he pulled him down for a deep kiss, going up onto his toes and, for the first time since the first apocalypse, not minding his height at all. The scratch of facial hair comforted Five in a strange way, knowing this kiss would be the first of many more to come.


	3. Chapter 3

Diego melted into it, letting Five have control, while reaching up to bury his hand in Five's thick, dark hair, the other sliding around his waist. He held him close as he licked into his mouth, teasing and teaching, so quickly lost in it that he didn't even notice he had crushed their bodies together, and was half lifting Five off his feet.

Tugging Diego's hair just a bit, he forced them apart. "Sit," he demanded, pointing to where they had been before being interrupted. "Sit down. Now." He kissed Diego and vaguely shoved him towards that spot.

Diego let himself be pushed down into a sitting position, grinning widely at the rush of oxytocin and endorphins in him.

Five followed him down, sitting on his knees and straddling Diego's lap. How right this felt filled his chest with warmth, a longing nearly completely sated, able to finally act on years of want instead of lamenting what should have been. Their mouths connected again, and it was Five's turn to explore Diego, the taste of coffee and cigarettes nearly completely masking the faint hint of liquor Five found. In this position now, he towered over Diego, an exhilarating feeling that sent a shiver through his body like electricity.

Diego wrapped his arms around Five's back, pulling him even closer as he let Five explore his mouth. He wanted Five's hands on his skin, to know what it felt like to be bare against him. But he contented himself with the kiss, knowing Five didn't have much experience. "Have you done this?" He whispered, into the hot wet space between their mouths.

Kissing him again, Five hummed. "The commission was basically a bunch of sex-starved squares and, if any interest was shown, well, you got passed around." He leaned in, kissing over Diego's jaw. "I showed interest and I was intimidating. I was popular."

Diego nodded. "Good. Virgins are boring. Though... Your body now is a virgin, isn't it? As far as virginity is defined." Diego asked, tilting his head back to give Five access to his neck.

"The experience is what's in question here, Die," Five obfuscated, taking that moment to silence himself with a nip at Diego's neck before biting and sucking a deep bruise there. His hands, as unmarked by time as they once were, pushed Diego's shoulders back against the air conditioning shed behind him.  
  
Diego moaned. "Yeah. You... yeah. Show me this experience then, Sin." Diego gasped, feeling lost in sensation and desire in a way he hadn't experienced in years. "You want to teach me, huh?"

"You're right, I do," Five said, trailing a hand down Diego's arm, around and grabbing the hand on his back. "But you're going to tell me something first, hm?" He then moved and pinned Diego's hand above his head, his own hand on Diego's wrist, surprisingly strong for a person of his stature.

Diego was shocked into a high-pitched whimper that actually embarrassed him, but he nodded. "Yeah Five, anything."

Five pulled back, hand still holding Diego's wrist. He cupped the other's cheek and looked him dead in the eye. "Safe word." He wasn't fucking around. Testing limits meant they needed an out for when it got too much. The grip on Diego's face moved to be more possessive, keeping his eyes fixed on Five's.

"Uhm...Bullseye?" He said, never having had to give anyone his safe word before. "I'll also use Stoplights, if that's okay?" He almost called Five Sir, but stopped himself because it felt awkward. But he was suddenly fully aroused and only slightly confused.

Five's lips quirked in a smile, eyebrows lowering, giving him a vaguely villainous look. "Stoplights are my preferred way. We will treat your safe word as full stop, red as stop for a moment, yellow as slow down, and green as keep doing that." He tapped Diego's cheek twice with his first two fingers. "If you can't speak, two taps, then another two taps." He finished the second taps. "Got it?" Five was in control, but pushing too far was not going to be something he risked the first time they were together. 

He loved Diego too much for that.

Diego licked his lips and nodded. "Yeah. Yes. Got it." He said, shivering. Five was much more commanding than Klaus or Dave ever could be. And he really fucking liked it. "What... What are we doing that I might need a safe word?"

"Just if I... pull your hair too hard-" Five said, the hand cupping Diego's face tracing up to his hair and tugging a bit, "-or maybe hurt your wrists," he continued, punctuated by his hand tightening on Diego's trapped arm. "Don't worry, I'm not going to take you too far without a proper place to do so. And the roof hardly counts as 'comfortable'."

Diego whined. "I'm not sure what too far is. Uhm... I can hold my breath indefinitely? So that's helpful." Diego said, actually panting now. "You want that?" He asked, straining against the hand in his hair and trying to get a kiss.

Five tugged Diego's hair, pulling him back again. "In time, darling Die." He definitely could feel just how this affected the other and, shifting his position on Diego's lap, he was able to tilt Diego's head back. "Patience will be a virtue you'll learn for me. Got it?"

Diego nodded. "Yeah, Sin. I'll be as patient as you want. Or I'll try." He said, his hips shifting up into Five, trying unconsciously to get more friction.

A smile accompanied Five's kiss this time, pulling Diego's deliciously long hair to connect their lips in a deep, almost rough kiss. "Good boy, Diego," he muttered against cigarette-tainted lips, very aware of the squirming below him, those tight jeans just a bit tighter.

"Fuck, thank you. What... Do you have a title you prefer? Like Sir or... or Daddy or something? Or just your name?" Diego asked, voice rough.

"Sir will do just fine," Five said, looking down at Diego again like he's finally gotten a prize after years. "And is 'boy' good for you too, Die?"

Diego nodded. "Yes, Sir. Boy is good." Diego was literally shaking, so much adrenaline pumping through him, he was trying his best to be good, compliant. But he just wanted to crush Five against him and rub them together until they combusted.

"Good boy," Five said, letting Diego kiss him again. He moved his hips a bit against Diego's, teasing, shifting to pin his other arm above his head as well. He then moved roughly against Diego's hips, his dark hair drooping a bit over his forehead as he looked between them, down at Diego.

"Fuck you look hot like that." Diego whispered, looking up at Five with something like desperation. "Sir." He said at the last second, nearly swallowing his tongue when Five grinded against him and he felt the evidence that he wasn’t alone in this desire.

"Thank you, Die," Five said voice rough with want. He reveled in how submissive and pliable Diego was for him, feeling how easily undone he could be. A soft groan accompanied this grind, his linen sleep pants hiding nothing but the actual source of his desire. In a fluid movement, Five shifted to trap both of Diego's wrists under one hand, trailing the other slowly down his arm and chest. His fingers traced around the buttons on Diego's shirt but trailed downward still.

Diego's breath caught at the movement, his skin prickling with awareness as Five ran those long nimble fingers over his chest and... and down. He made a noise that was closer to a whimper than he was strictly comfortable with, unable to reciprocate and get his hands on Five's skin.

The sounds Diego made fueled Five's drive. He leaned in and kissed his brother, hard, pink lips finding each other in the dim light. Still, Five's hand traveled down, pausing at the edge of denim. He smiled softly and moved along that edge, around to Diego's side before flitting up under his shirt to trace chilly fingers over hot flesh.

Diego actually thrashed at the tease, fighting against the hold on his wrists for the first time. "Please? Please, Sir? Touch me? Let me touch you? Something?" He whined.

Five pushed his hand harder against Diego's. "You'll touch when I say you can, you got it?" He stilled all movement, Diego's squirming all futile. "I'm the boss. I'm the Daddy."

Diego nodded, making himself hold very still. He didn't want to do anything that risked Five taking his hands off him.

Five nodded then leaned in, kissing Diego again with relish, a deep, controlling kiss. "Now... I'm going to let your hands go so you can remove my nightshirt. If you pop a button, you will not touch me tonight." He cupped Diego's chin. "Got it?"

Diego nodded. "Yes, Sir. I'll be careful." He whispered sweetly.

Five hummed, moving his hips back down, sitting on Diego's lap easily. He truly enjoyed being small this time. His partners couldn't complain about his weight now and he really did like straddling. Slowly, he released Diego's wrists, his hand coming to pause on Diego's chest. "You may."

Diego slowly moved his hands to Five's chest, undoing the buttons at a slow pace and licking his lips at the creamy skin that he unveiled.

Eye's flicking between Diego's calloused fingers and his focused eyes set into his flushed face and accented by deep, old scars, Five watched as his brother undressed him. He felt the slight bite of the cool breeze play across his newly bare chest, the little bit of sweat cooling and drying quickly in the chilled air. He ached to be touched, to be held, to be shown love, but the time for that wasn’t now. Instead, it was Diego's turn.

Shrugging the shirt off his shoulders, Five let it gather at his elbows, the fabric draped down in the back like a half-cape. He leaned in and kissed Diego with reverence, lingering and slow, the power behind them lurking like a puma ready to pounce on his prey. Still, quivering, Five pulled Diego closer, the need and want to hold and be held, to love and be loved, bubbling into passionate kisses and steady fingers tangled in dark hair.

Diego shivered and moaned into the kiss, tasting Five on his tongue and knowing he could never get enough. Five's skin pressed against him felt like a balm on all the aches he had been feeling, and he ran his hands over the smooth skin of his back, feeling the muscles and the flex of tendons in his shoulder and wanting it all to melt into him until they were one and the same. Instead he just pushed up into the kiss more, claiming Five and being claimed.

With a soft moan, Five reached between their warm bodies to get Diego's shirt completely off, tossing it and his own into a heap a few feet away. His fingers found the skin warm metal ring hanging from Diego's nipple and huffed a soft laugh. "When the hell did this happen?" he asked, amused, lips moving slowly and wetly down Diego's neck.

Diego looked down and laughed. "I think I was Sixteen? Klaus did it with a safety pin after way too much Vodka. I passed out." He said, grinning at the memory, while feeling his body light up from the touches.

"Always did have a problem with needles," Five mused, hand moving to Diego's wrist again. Instead of pinning it, he looked at the smooth skin along the pulse-point, the immaculate umbrella tattoo marring the otherwise perfect skin. "Held up really well until the artist was done and you promptly passed out." His brow furrowed. "When mine was done, I didn't leave your side until you woke up." His eyes found Diego's, sadness and longing glazing the surface with a fiery protectiveness deep within them. He kissed Diego again, hot and full of tongue and teeth. He wanted to drown out the bad and replace it with new. Replace it with 𝘯𝘰𝘸.

Diego was lost in the memory when Five's lips met his again and he moaned, burying his fingers in that thick dark hair and crushing his brother against him. It felt so right to be here like this, alone with Five in the dark, he felt more complete than he could ever remember.

"Diego, I want you," Five muttered into the hot space between breaths. "I want to be fucked by you and to fuck you." His voice and words were serious and laden with lust. He looked into Diego's eyes, pupils blown and needy. He wanted so badly to be filled by Diego, to pin him down and fuck himself on Diego's hard cock. But he wasn't sure that's what Diego wanted yet.

Diego shuddered at the words. "Oh fuck, Five. Yeah. I want that. We need to be in a bed though. I don't want to take you for the first time up here." He whispered, even though a part of him feared that changing the location would put a stop to all the touching, and he felt he would surely die if that happened.

With a blink, Five kissed Diego and a rush of energy found them on Diego’s bed, bouncing slightly in the stopped motion of the teleportation. He pulled back just enough to kiss down Diego's neck again, hands on his brother's sides as he sucked a dark hickey into the soft skin at the base of his neck. He hoped the distraction played well against the headrush.


	4. Chapter 4

Diego felt all the breath knocked out of him and struggled to catch it for a moment. "Fuck that's, God that's a weird... oh fuck, don't stop." He hissed, his hands going up to hold Five's head against his skin. The sensation of the jump was indescribable, but he felt more sober now, and that was better. 

Five moved slightly to a fresh piece of skin, biting a bit harder for this one. He gripped Diego's sides, using the leverage to rut his hips against the stiff denim under his groin.

Diego could hear the noises falling from his throat but couldn't stop them. His head was thrown back to give Five more room, as his hips rocked up into Five's plush ass with a gasp and a moan. "God you feel so good, Sin. Seriously missed out on a lot of time." He whispered.

Responding with a soft moan of his own, Five let go of Diego's neck with a wet sucking sound. "I wish I could have been here when we were both growing up. How much time was wasted... " His hot lips found Diego's again, hands moving down. "Now... we have time and I want something... "

Diego rubbed his hands down Five's sides and over his hips. "Yeah? What do you want?" He asked, steering his hips into a rhythm against him.

Five let out a soft moan, much to his chagrin. "Mm... fuck... I want to fuck myself on your cock," he uttered, grinding his ass down. "Get your jeans off."

Diego scrambled to unzip his jeans, shifting Five up higher on his waist so he could scoot them down and kick them off. He wasn't wearing underwear underneath them, so his cock was bare and hard, leaking in the cool air of the room.

Five stood up on the bed, pulling his pants down. His underwear slipped past his hips easily, his stiff cock popping from the waistband. He looked down at Diego from there, his dick a few tantalizing inches from the hot wetness of Diego's mouth.

Diego licked his lips. "You wanna fuck my mouth, Sin? Get me a little dirty?" He whispered, staring at Five's cock hungrily.

"Yes," Five answered immediately, thankful, for the second time with Diego, about his size. His cock was the perfect height for Diego's gorgeous mouth in this position.

Diego leaned forward and took it into his mouth, groaning as it just barely hit the back of his throat, just the perfect length to get face fucked by.

Five's head went back, a curse leaving his lips with a hiss. The heat around his cock felt like the first time, and, in his condition, he supposed it was the first time. It felt fucking amazing. "Shit," he hissed again, a hand resting on the back of Diego's head.

Diego hummed and bobbed his head, trying to show Five he was happy to let him fuck his face. He flicked his tongue under Five's foreskin, licking and teasing at the glands and slit.

Diego's mouth damn near drove Five mad, his other hand coming up to grip the other side of Diego's head as his hips jerked forward hard. The depth of Diego's throat gripped Five's hot cock as he pulled back and thrust again.

Diego was glad of his ability to hold his breath, and he had trained his gag reflex years ago, so he made an easy hole for Five to fuck into, humming happily around it.

Five cursed himself for how close he already was, feeling his balls twitch up tight, ready to release. He wanted so badly to come right down that gorgeously open throat, the humming vibrations edging him closer and closer. 

But he pulled out instead, breathing hard, chest flush with excitement and lust. "No. Not yet. Don't trust my refractory period. Or lack thereof." He slipped to his knees again, sitting right on Diego's cock, flattening it down against his brother's legs and feeling it twitch against his ass. "Kiss me, Diego," Five commanded, hands still tight in Diego's tangling hair.

Diego didn't hesitate to pull Five's face close, sharing the taste of Five's precome between their lips with a moan. He rocked his hips up against Five's ass, sliding his cock along the crack of his ass with a whine.

Tongue flicking past Diego's lips, Five hummed and moved in tandem with his brother's rutting. He enjoyed the heat of Diego's thick cock and the anticipation of letting said length fill him made his own cock twitch, precome slowly dripping from the slit and slipping against Diego's stomach. Five had never been so quickly and utterly aroused.   
Between breaths, gasps of air like there wasn't enough in the world between them, Five managed the word "Lube?". He knew petroleum jelly was apt but maybe Diego had something water-based stashed somewhere Five could pop to.

Diego jolted and looked around, suddenly realizing they were in his room. He stretched over and pulled open the bedside drawer, pulling out the bottle of lube and snapping the drawer closed before Five could see the toys he kept in there. He handed it over. "S-sh-should be g-good." He said, cursing himself for stuttering whenever his emotions were up. Even good things could bring it out.

Five ran light fingers through Diego's hair, soothing him. "Thank you, my good boy," he murmured, taking the lube and, with a small smirk, poured some on his fingers. He kissed Diego as he reached behind and stroked Diego's cock for a moment before using his slick fingers to open himself up.

Diego swallowed hard as he watched as best as he could. "You haven't done this since being... back here have you?" He asked running light hands over Five's hips as he ignored his aching, leaking, cock begging for this to hurry.

"No, haa, I haven't," Five managed, biting his lips. His brow furrowed. "Not as... elastic as I used to be," he said, pumping his middle finger in and out of himself. "I had gotten very... loose. Easily prepared, more like." His eyes flicked to Diego.

Diego's cock twitched so hard it smacked into Five's hand and he blushed. "Sorry I just... was imagining how tight you must be? I only ever topped Klaus, and he's amazing, but not like... virgin tight or anything."

With a small, amused smile. "Virgin tight, huh?" He pulled his finger from his entrance and sat up a bit on his knees. "By all means, Diego," he said, reaching back and pressing the burning tip of Diego's leaking cock against his hole. “Let’s show you what virgin tight feels like.”

Diego sucked in a breath and held very still, allowing Five to go at his own pace, slowly sinking into the burning vice that was Five's body. He gripped Five's hips to slow him down even further. "Stop. Give me a second or this is over before it's done. God, you're so tight. Tighter than anything I've ever felt before."

With an impatient huff, Five gripped Diego's shoulders, short nails biting into the muscly skin. "Should I have gotten you a cock ring?" he breathily teased, legs shaking a bit with the pain and pleasure response.

"I'm not sure that would have helped much. You probably should have let me fire one off first, clear the chamber." Diego said, smirking.

"You'll do that inside me," Five commanded. "And I'll ride you until you're fully hard again. How's that sound, Die?" He finally got all the way down onto Diego's cock. He hadn't anticipated the girth that would come with him but at least he didn't feel like his guts were being shoved out of his mouth. It was a pleasing stretch, the burn ebbing to small eddies of pleasure.

Diego made a punched-out sound as Five sank down to the root of him. "Fucking Christ. You feel... does that hurt?" He asked, because he couldn't imagine it was comfortable for Five when he was tight enough that Diego felt like he was wearing a cock ring with him clenched around him.

Five shifted his hips a bit, wincing only slightly. "A faint burn. But without my pain tolerance being exceedingly high, I think this would hurt a lot more." He flexed his muscle around Diego, biting his lip as he pulled off a bit and sank back down with a soft exhale. "Fuck, that's good... "

Diego made another pained noise. "Don't know how I even fit. God, Sin, fit me so well, baby. Didn't know anything could feel this tight." He hissed, keeping his hips still as he let Five adjust to it.

Five laughed a breathy laugh. "Guess that's one good thing to come out of bad math." Grinding clockwise, Five used Diego's shaft to widen his hole, to stretch him a bit more comfortably. He grabbed the lube again and wiped some along Diego's cock, sighing as the pull lessened just a bit. "There we go," Five half-moaned, rolling his hips.

Diego's hips jerked up at that, chasing the heat of Five's tight hole. "I don't think I've been grateful for it before now, but fuck." He said, gripping Five's slim hips to feel his rhythm as he starts to ride.

"Unh, fuck!" Five moaned, leaning back with his hands on Diego's thighs. He gazed down at the man in question, keeping a steady rhythm. "Diego, fuck, you're so big. Fuck... " He winced at his voice cracking on the last ‘fuck’.

"Only in comparison." Diego said, guiding Five's hips in a steady rhythm, the smaller man rolling his hips like a belly dancer as he rode him. He bit his lip. But there wasn't a thing about Five like this that wasn't gorgeous. Even when the man was complimenting his cock, which was fairly average in length, though thick enough to give even Klaus pause on most days. "Just want to tell you how pretty you are, call you my baby boy. But I'm pretty sure that might get me stabbed." He said, grinning.

Barking a short laugh, Five shook his head. "Never tried that one before," he managed. And the exhilaration he felt spring from his stomach made him think it would be something he would be into. "Maybe when you're fucking me, I'll let you. Right now, I'm Daddy." His voice was rough with arousal, a hand coming forward to grip his own leaking cock tight. "And- mmnh-" Five paused to rock his hips harder. "-knife play is fucking sexy."

Diego nodded. "Yeah it is. Would let you, maybe write your name on my chest?" Diego said, trying not to think about what Five said, about Diego doing the fucking. It would be so easy to flip them right now, pin him to the mattress and pound into him. But he loved Five in control, so all he did was plant his feet and give a couple of gentle thrusts upwards, show Five what he could do.

A stuttered gasp leaves Five's lips, head going back as he rides Diego's thrusts. "Sh-shit!" he mutters, the hand still in Diego's curling into a fist. "Fuck, yes. Yes, I would. Man, next time, hmm?" He tilted those green eyes down, his hair starting to spike with sweat now. The thrusts hurt but in the most electrifying way and there was no fucking way he was going to stop it. Instead, he matched the pace and intensity, bearing down as Diego thrust upwards. Diego's cock was perfectly shaped to press into Five's prostate and bring a whimpering moan to his lips.

Diego moaned, keeping his thrusts up, slow and steady, knowing he wasn't gonna last long. "Five, can I? I'm gonna... Can I come, Daddy?" He whispered, the words thrilling and embarrassing even as they made his cock jerk inside Five.

Five hummed, his own dick leaking just a bit of precome before he nodded. "Go hard and fast, baby boy," he commanded, shifting to allow Diego room under him to move better. He moved his hand from his cock and gripped Diego's wrists, not to move them, but to keep them on his hips. "Fuck me hard. Come inside my ass."

Diego didn't hesitate, allowed his freedom he hammered up into Five's body like a machine, chasing is orgasm with punishing thrusts that rocked Five's body. It wasn't long though before he gasped, hands tightening on Five's hips, sure to leave bruises, as he cried out, his vision whiting out as waves of pleasure swamped his body, making him twitch and groan while pumping his come deep into Five's ass. "F-f-fucking hell.”

  
A string of loose curses followed, falling like a waterfall from Five's lips in a fast cascade. Feeling Diego's come fill his ass, Five arched and came himself, his hot spend spurting over Diego's heaving chest. He shivered as the last wave of orgasmic bliss took him, draining the last dribble of come from his tip. He sat hard on Diego's legs, wincing at the squelch of come squeezing its way out of his ass around Diego's cock. "Goddamn... " he huffed, working to get his breath back to normal.

Diego was panting, a light sheen of sweat on his forehead. "You can say that again. Was that good? It looked like you liked it?" He asked, suddenly self-conscious. Five apparently had more experience than him in this area.

Five nodded. "Fuck, yes it was," he said. "Probably the best I've had so far, but I'm wondering if it has to do with my smaller body... "

Diego groaned. "I'm gonna just say that's not it for me, because if I say that fucking you was better than fucking Klaus, because of your body, that implies some things about me I would rather not explore."

Five lifted off Diego, making a face as Diego's cock slipped from his ass. Shifting, he sat on his knees next to Diego and stretched a bit. "Because I'm physically 13?"

"Yeah? Like... I can handle that. I love you, Five, whatever you look like. But if I focus on how you look, and if I like it specifically, then that says something about me, doesn't it?" Diego said, frowning up at the ceiling.

"I see your dilemma," Five said, a hand wandering over Diego's chest. "But, saying you admire me physically just means you like ME. You don't find teenagers attractive regularly, do you?"

Diego shook his head. "No. I can tell if they have potential sure, like if a girl is gonna grow up sexy, or a boy is gonna grow up hot. But it never makes me want to do anything with them. So, what does it mean that I like the way you feel against me? That the fact that you are smaller than me turns me on?" Diego admitted, turning to look at Five.

Shrugging, Five hummed. "You have an emotional connection with me, a fifty-odd-year-old man. My body just happens to be smaller and younger than my mental age. It doesn't mean you're a hebephile or pedophile or what have you." He offered a small, genuine smile. "It means you love me, no matter what I look like." The smile turned to introspect. "And, I will say, being small like this is advantageous for me as well."

Diego nodded, smiling. "I'm sure my cock seems huge to you." He teased, running a hand over said appendage lazily. He was still half hard, which was normal for him.

Five's eyes followed the movement. "Amazingly so, yes," he mentioned, a hand smoothing down through the cooling come on Diego's stomach, running the palm down his length, and taking over the slow stroking Diego was doing. "You'd satisfy me even if I wasn't in this body, I can assure you."

Diego licked his lips. "You felt so good Five, never felt anything like that. Don't tell Klaus though. That man can do tricks that will leave me shaking; but being inside you was... different." He admitted, feeling his cock already plumping back up at the memory.

And Five noticed the difference, the steady pulse under his palm stiffening. "And that's okay. Having different experiences is okay."

"I still love him. I can't understand people who can only love one person at a time. It makes no sense to me. I just want everyone I love together and happy." He shrugged, his hips twitching a bit.

"Well, I love you in a different way than anyone else," Five said, thinking on it a bit. "I wouldn't allow anyone else the possibility of holding me like I want you to." His green eyes cut a glance to Diego's face, watching him. His hand moved on his cock, slow, not urgent, just passively stroking.

Diego smiled, biting his lip. "But it doesn't bother you? That I would still be with Klaus? That won't hurt you?" He asked, concerned. His cock wasn't really concerned with the conversation, now fully hard in Five's hand.

"I'm not needlessly possessive," Five hummed, crawling a bit down the bed, swinging a leg over Diego's lower legs to pin them together. "I'm possessive when in bed with you," he said, flicking his tongue against the slit. "Or if he tries to say we can't be together. I will fight tooth and nail, gun and knife to make sure I have you."

Diego groaned, as much from the idea as from Five's tongue. "He wouldn't. If Dave told him he couldn't be with me he would drop me in a heartbeat." Diego said, expressing one of his worst fears out loud.

Five's eyes hardened; the glare he served the door lethal. "Because Klaus can't think for himself," he growled, low, even for his voice.

Diego whined. He hated that wedge of doubt he was feeling, the fear of losing the people he loved. But Five was here with him, was saying he wouldn't leave him. "Can you kiss me?" He asked, feeling self-conscious.

Immediately, the flame of rage left Five's eyes. Apparently, he was a bit more protective than he thought himself to be. He sighed and nodded, moving up the bed and Diego's body, laying on top of him, and kissing him deeply. He poured the love and devotion he felt towards Diego into the kiss, passion and respect following as his tongue found the other's.

Diego moaned into the kiss, wrapping his arms around Five's lithe body to hold him close as they shared emotions through their kiss. He showed Five all the love and passion he had, all the desperation and insecurities and loneliness pouring out through that one connection.

And Five felt them, every inch of his being was filled with a warmth he hadn't ever felt. A warmth that tingled his scalp and made his toes curl. Being held in Diego's muscled arms made the world seem alright. It made the multiple endings of the world worth it.

Diego made a pleased noise into the kiss, pulling back slightly. "You want me to fuck you again? Maybe get you on your knees so I can show you a real workout?" He said, into the hot space between their mouths.

Five growled into the kiss, pressing their mouths together hard. "Be my guest," he hummed, still unwilling to let their mouths part for more than a word or two.

Diego chuckled, nipping at Five's lip, trailing kisses down to his jaw and then his throat, nipping gently there. "Kinda want to put a mark on you, have everyone in the house see it."

Five glared, pink lips pursed in a line. "Nothing above the collar," he said, like a rule meant to be broken. "Anywhere else is fair game. Even my ass."

Diego groaned. "What's the point of a hickey if no one sees it?" He whined but moved his mouth down onto Five's collar bone and sucked there.

"Ah!" Five gasped, hands gripping Diego's hair. "Because it's unprofessional," Five argued.

"Oh? You going to work tomorrow?" Diego asked, running his teeth over Five's skin to get the mark nice and purple. "Just like the idea of them seeing, Klaus already knows, and Dave will... but imagine Luther seeing you with hickeys? Where do you think he will think you got them?"

Mulling it over, Five rolled his eyes. He really didn't care how they thought or what they thought, he was only concerned about what Diego felt. And, if Diego wanted it...

"Fine," he grumbled. "Make it count, Die." He pulled away and moved to lay on his back, head tilted to the side as he peered from the corner of his eyes at the flushed form of his bedmate.


	5. Chapter 5

Diego grinned and rolled up onto his knees, straddling Five's waist, or technically lower, over his thighs so his longer torso could stretch up and meet that long slim neck. He felt huge like this, felt like he would crush Five under the weight of him, so he held his weight on his hands as he began to lick and nip and suck at Five's pulse point, using his whole mouth to make it as large and obvious as possible. His cock was leaking against Five's thigh, but he ignored it as he took his time.

With a gasp, Five arched, hands snaking around Diego's sides, nails finding their bite in the sinewy muscles of Diego's broad back. The wave of ecstasy blew through him and settled warmly between his legs, arousing him more than he'd admit aloud. "You can- ah! You can pin me." That part was new to Five. Usually he wanted full control, not breaking, or letting himself be used like this but... Diego... He had a way about him that made Five okay with it. He wanted Diego to use him like that, to fuck him hard and deep like a toy. Because he knew Diego would relinquish control back if Five asked. Commanded. Whichever.

Five knew he was safe in Diego's embrace and he wanted to let himself go with that.

Diego hesitated before allowing himself to loop one hand under Five's shoulder and the other on the back of his neck, keeping his lips and teeth on Five's throat. He draped his body over Five, situating himself between his brother’s spread legs until his body weight pressed and pinned him to the mattress.

Five's heart beat harder in his chest, head tilting back, giving Diego more access to work. "Ah! Mmh, Diego, I won't wait forever," he murmured, arching as best as he could against Diego's hard body. "We can put me on my knees later, hmm?"

Diego pulled off, running his teeth over the mark to darken it more. "Oh? You want fucked like this now? So I can kiss your... Pretty lips." He said, hesitating on the word usage, unsure how Five would take it. But his lips were definitely pretty, by any stretch.

With those words, ‘Five.exe’ had stopped working. Compliments like that never reached him. Always 'a good lay' or something of the like. Never something complimenting 𝘩𝘪𝘮. "Y-yes," he murmured, breath caught. "I would like that very much."

Diego grabbed the lube from the end table and slicked himself back up, adding a bit more to Five's hole just to be safe. The man was so tight that even after having been fucked less than half an hour before, Diego still felt resistance when he began to press inside. "Fuck... " He hissed, moving slowly, and inching himself deeper.

Five was stuck between wanting to tell Diego to take his time and to tell him to hurry the fuck up. He cursed his elasticity. Back when he was basically a hole for hire with The Commission, he wouldn't bounce back for hours after an encounter. That would be one thing he missed.

With a low moan, Five made a decision. "A-all at once, Die," he said, his voice hushed. He bit his lower lip and squirmed a bit. "All at once."

Diego swallowed hard, looking down between them as though he could see Five's rim stretched taut around his cock, but he didn't ask Five if he was sure, knowing the man was already giving up enough control; Diego wasn't about to countermand his orders. So, he shoved in, hard and firm, and buried his cock to the hilt with a strangled cry, shocked at the painful heat of his hole.

"Fuck!" Five cried, arching, hands flexing into claws then fists quickly. "Shit, fuck... " His words were staccato and pointed, the flash of pain ebbing to deep and reverent pleasure. His own cock jumped a bit and he groaned a laugh. "Damn, you are fucking big, Diego," Five mused, voice rough with pleasure.

Diego wanted to argue the point again, Five was the first guy he had taken to bed who didn't have a longer cock than him, but he decided it was pointless to argue. "You like it?" He asked, feeling Five's rim spasming around his girth as it tried to relax and eject him at the same time.

"It, and you," Five hummed, worming a hand free to cup Diego's warm cheek. "Your cock is perfect for me. I don't feel like I'm being impaled."

Diego blushed and leaned into Five's hand. "You fit me just right. I could do this forever. You're gorgeous." Diego whispered, before leaning down to take Five's mouth, his hips starting a slow rhythm to get them both adjusted to the tight stretch of it.

Small moans accompanied Five's breathing as they kissed, whimpering and pitched high. Encouragement left his lips between moans, nails biting into Diego's back.

Diego gasped, his back arching into Five's nails, eager for more, and harder, he wanted Five to tear his back up, to feel the pull of it for days. His hips started moving faster, so turned on he was losing control, burying himself in sharp jerks inside Five's tight ass.

"F-uh-uh-ck-k!" Five moaned, feeling his nails tear skin, struggling to keep his grip. "Yes. Fuck yes, Die, fuck me harder, baby." The wind left his lungs with every hard thrust and it felt glorious.

Diego just went faster, leaning down to suck at the hickey he had already left, thrusting harder, chasing his own pleasure in Five's body.

Five whimpered, coming suddenly with a soft cry, still holding onto Diego tightly. His legs curled around Diego's waist, the angle shift allowing his prostate to be hit much easier. It wasn't more than ten thrusts before Five was hard again. He thanked whatever god was out there for that amazing refractory. He grabbed Diego's hair and pulled, guiding that teasing mouth to his own.

Diego gasped and shivered as he felt Five coming around him, but he didn't stop, Five’s hips shifting angles to get Diego to hit just right, until he was moaning again and pulled Diego into a kiss. Diego was just lucky he’d already come once this evening, or he would have been done for at that sight.

Loving the way Diego fucked him, Five moaned with punched-out breath into Diego's mouth. He liked it rough and fast, hard against the spot that shot hot pleasure through his veins like a drug he would be addicted to from here out. Addicted to feeling Diego so utterly close.

Diego shuddered, nipping at Five's lips as he fucked him, hard and rough, quick and deep. "Am I good for you, baby? I make you feel good?" He whispered against Five's lips.

"Yes," Five managed, whimpering. His brows were knit, his pupils blown wide as he gazed into Diego's dark eyes. "Fuck yes," he added, wanting to call Diego 'daddy' but, even in this state, he was hesitant.

Diego leaned back into the kiss, reaching down to hike Five's legs up around his waist, to fuck him even deeper and more intense.

"God you're gorgeous, so pretty Five, and you make me feel so good." Diego whispered, harsh against Five's lips.

The sounds that left Five's mouth were nearly embarrassing, soft, whiny moans and whimpers, utterances of "Yes" and "please, Diego" sounded as if on a loop. He was already coming again before he knew it, his balls constricting as another hot load of come hit his chest. He didn't try to stop Diego, only encouraged him to keep going.

Diego didn't have much control left after that, and it was only another dozen thrusts before he was crying out, his hips stuttering as he spilled into Five in pulses, his body twitching with the almost harsh pleasure of it. He panted, collapsing down with his weight on Five, pinning him, but keeping the bony bits off the soft bits, to keep from hurting him.

"Holy shit, Sin. Sorry." Diego gasped out.

"For what?" Five asked, breathing hard. He could have sworn he saw stars dancing their merry way across his vision, the weight of Diego on top of him so utterly calming and comforting. He had never felt so good in his entire 58 years.

"Pretty sure that was loud enough to wake the house, didn't realize I could be that loud. " Diego said, with a chuckle.

Five smirked, a thumb coming up to press against Diego's lips. "Maybe I should gag you next time," he mused, the pad of his thumb dragging down Diego’s lower lip.

Diego shivered obviously, his cock twitching slightly, still inside Five. "Yes, Sir, if you want. I will." He whispered.

"It'll keep you quiet," Five teased, leaning in and pressing his lips to Diego's in a deep, slow kiss. "Now... we should get cleaned up before all this come dries completely." He carded a hand through Diego's gorgeous hair.

Diego smiled and leaned into the touch. "You want to go get a shower together? Save some water?"

Five laughed. "You are so horny." He kissed Diego again. "I truly like that." He nodded. "But be quiet. We don't want someone to accidentally walk in on both of us naked in the shower, they might want to join and I'm feeling... selfish." And he was. Possessive too. Tonight was about Diego and himself, no one else. He didn't want to share.

Diego pulled out and groaned when he saw the come leaking out of Five's ass. "I can be quiet. I like... I like having something that's just mine. Though I'm not trying to control you." He tacked on, nervously.

Five shook his head, blinking slowly. "You aren't," he said. "I love you in a way that's unlike the way I love the others, even Vanya." He cupped Diego's scruffy cheek. "I... feel as if I can be vulnerable with you whereas I don't feel as such with anyone else." He shifted to swing his legs over the side of the bed and groaned a bit. God damn, he would certainly feel this in the morning.

Diego frowned. "Are you sore? I should have been gentler." Diego said running his hand over Five's bare shoulder as he stood. "I... I feel serious about this in a way I have never felt. You... Klaus has always been there when I wanted him, but not when I needed him." Diego admitted, shamed.

Frowning, Five stood and put a hand on Diego's cheek. "Your value isn't in how he sees you or how _he_ judges when _you_ need _him_." Five's voice was steady, words laden with seriousness. "I value you being here with me. For me." He smirked. " _In_ me."

Diego shivered. "We can do it the other way around next time." Diego said, licking his lips as he leaned his head into Five's hand with a noise that was as close to a purr as human vocal cords could get.

Five's cock twitched at the prospect. "Fucking you would not only be my honor," he murmured, pulling Diego's mouth closer to his own. "-but a pleasure." He stood on his toes to land the kiss, hot and passionate.

Diego groaned into the kiss, putting his hands around Five's hips, and pulled him close against him. "I would love that. I'm sure you'd make me feel amazing, Sin. But shower now."

Five pouted, looking up at Diego. "After, then?" he asked. He simply couldn't get enough of Diego. In any fashion. Feeling him against his skin was amazing, yes, but feeling the love and passion in his touches… he wanted so much of it and knew he would never tire of it.

Of him.

Diego nodded, standing, and stretching. "Put some pants on at least. Just so it doesn’t look so much like a walk of shame. If anyone sees us.”

Glancing around the room, Five found his pants and pulled them and one of Diego's tee shirts on. He hoped to cover some of the bruises. Last thing he wanted would be their siblings accusing Diego of hurting him.

Diego licked his lips as he watched Five dress, his pale skin showing the marks Diego had left on his skin in livid relief. "You feel ok? Don't hurt too bad?"

"Not at all," Five said, trying unsuccessfully to smooth a wrinkle out of the shirt. "Though, I suppose the morning will tell just how good you fucked me." And, with a cheeky smirk and a significant look, Five headed towards the bathroom.

Diego made a noise at that and followed Five, quiet as he snuck down the hallways full of sleeping people, not wanting to wake anyone up. If they hadn't already done so.


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As you may have noticed the chapter count went down, it's the same amount of story, don't worry. It was just that chapter 7 was a bit too short, so you just get an extra long chapter 6! 
> 
> Also feedback is much loved and appreciated!

Five teleported the rest of the way and started the water, letting it warm for a moment whilst he undressed. He looked at himself in the fogging mirror on the back of the door. His lips pink and swollen, the dark marks all over his torso. He turned and admired the large handprints on his hips. Diego's hands... Five wiped an unexpected tear from his eye.

Diego ducked into the bathroom and stared at Five. "Hey... We were gonna share right? What's wrong?" Diego said, stepping closer.

Five sniffed and waved Diego off. "Nothing! Nothing. Got... a bit of come in my eye and it hurts." 

Truth was, he felt whole. Sex aside, he knew Diego loved him. He knew that fully and wholly and... 

"Curse hormones," Five grumbled, leaning against Diego.

Diego wrapped his arms around Five and held him close. "Yeah, I feel like I might have something in my eye too. It doesn't feel like it should be real, like we can have it all, right?"

Nodding, Five huffed a shaky breath. "It's just... It's been so long since I've felt... complete." He looked up at Diego. "I mean that. I love you."

Diego smiled down at Five. "It means more than you can believe, Five. You've always been important to me, even before it was really sexual. I love you, in every way I know how. And I'm glad you'll have me."

Five's breath caught and a range of emotions flew through him, his face expressing a plethora of them. He again cursed the second puberty he was stuck in because he couldn't help the sob that made its way out of his mouth. He shook his head and tried to back up. He hated feeling vulnerable. He wanted to be strong for Diego. But right now...

He knew he looked like a sniveling child.

Diego pulled him in closer, sitting down on the toilet lid and pulling Five into his lap. "You're not alone anymore Five, you will never be alone again." He whispered.

"Fuck," Five said sharply, wiping at his eyes. "I... I know that. I know!" He shook his head, breathing through this apparent heart attack. "I... When I think about what I lost... and when I think about how I found it again and nearly lost you all AGAIN... " His breath hitched. "Diego, I'm so in love with you. And I... I'm so glad I found you again."

Diego felt his own eyes begin to leak and sniffled. "I'm so lucky, Five. I'm lucky you were willing to say yes to me. I'm lucky I was brave enough to stand up to Klaus about it. I never want to let you go, life is too short and too long for waiting around for bullshit."

Five snorted. "Absolutely," he said, with a laugh. He shifted to straddle Diego, no urgency. He leaned in and kissed him, soft, loving. "Let's save face and shower, shall we?"

Diego chuckled. "Sounds good to me. So...this isn't a secret is it?"

Five eyed Diego. "Do... do you need it to be?" His eyes were cautious. He really didn't want to have to hide.

Diego shook his head. "No. Never. But I will if you want."

"I don't want you to have to hide anymore," Five said, an edge of finality in his tone. "Your love for me? I don't want you to feel shame."

Diego grinned. "Well we need to forge some medical documents for you. So, I can take you out in public. But at home? I'll never hide you."

Five, overcome by emotion once again, leaned forward and kissed Diego, lips crushing together in a hot, passionate kiss. "Carry me to the shower?" Five requested, loving how well he fit in Diego's arms.

Diego scooped Five up, wrapping his arms around Five's hips and Five's legs around his waist and carried him the five steps to the shower. "You should probably be standing to get those clothes off." He said, but didn't put him down.

"My shirt is off and... maybe..." Five kissed Diego chastely. "Maybe you can get my pants off?" He wiggled and teleported to stand on top of the toilet. Being taller definitely felt.... good.

"You just made me carry you over there and then you zip back? Rude." Diego said, but went over and started sliding Five's pants off.

Five laughed. "I'm everything except convenient." He trailed a hand through Diego's hair. "It looks good like this and I would like to wash it for you."

Diego nuzzles into the touch. "I'll probably have to get on my knees in the shower for you to reach, but I'll do it."

"Maybe we could bathe later?" Five suggested. "There's a lovely tub on the other side of the academy. I can sit on the edge of the tub and have you lean your head into my lap."

Diego shivered, remembering Reginald training him in the basement tub. "Yeah. That's good. Just not the one in the basement, okay? And did you still want to shower now, or are you just planning for after the next three rounds?"

That brought a bright laugh from Five's lips. "Call it planning ahead, I suppose." He leaned down and kissed Diego. "C'mon. Let’s shower?" He wrapped his arms and legs around Diego comfortably.

Diego dropped his boxers, shoving them down with one hand, he hadn't put on a shirt. He gripped Five again and carried him over to the shower, adjusting it one handed while holding Five up.

Five found the fact Diego was doing this all one handed incredibly... sexy. He huffed a bit as his cock reacted and distracted himself by raining a few kisses on Diego's shoulders.

Diego grinned, tilting his face up for more kisses as he stepped them both under the warm spray of water.

"Ahhhh," Five sighed, tipping his head back into the water. The dried sweat melted off them and washed down the drain. Five wiggled down again and ran his hands down his chest and stomach. Streams of come ran from his slick skin slowly as he moved to run his hands up Diego's body.

Diego ran his hands down his own body, scrubbing the sticky come from off his cock and stomach. "God, how is there so much?" He hissed.

Five reached down and rubbed Diego's balls a bit before grabbing the soap. "Because you have an endless supply of it, Die."

Diego's cock was already getting hard again, and he smirked. "You have no idea. Maybe it's one of my powers. We'll have to test it."

Five laughed, voice a bit higher. "That and the ropes you could shoot." He snapped. "Maybe instead of low-rent Batman, you're explicit Spider-Man."

Diego's jaw dropped. "Now that is... The best porn parody idea I've ever heard. We can role play. Are you Mary Jane or Deadpool?"

"I figured I was Tony Stark," Five said. "Analytical and much older." He smiled up at Diego. "If that is what you're into?"

Diego laughed. "You may have my kinks down pretty well. Daddy." He said, grinning.

Five hummed, reaching up and pulling Diego's mouth to his own. "Well, it's my task to figure you out and make you comfortable and feel loved and seen."

"Yeah? I'm doing my best; I hope I'm holding up my end." Diego said, running his hands through Five's hair with a smile.

Sighing happily, Five leaned into the contact, eyes closing. "You very much are, Die," he murmured, stepping closer to Diego, and wrapping his lanky arms around him, his ear rested perfectly on Diego's chest, his heart thudding loud and strong in Five's ear.

Diego could feel his cheeks heating up. "I just want to be good for you, baby, I want to make you happy."

"You are... " Five trailed off. "You make me so fucking happy." He looked up at Diego.

Diego smiled and leaned down to pull him into a kiss, needing to show him how much it meant to him.

Five's heart fluttered and his eyelids closed slowly. Safety flooded his chest and he felt at home in Diego's arms. Finally, after 45-odd years, he felt like he belonged.

Diego finally pulled back. "Come on, you need to wash your hair, or saving that?"

Five answered that by pointing at Allison's pink shampoo bar from Lush. "I've been using this. It makes my hair unbelievably soft. It apparently has cocoa butter and... witch hazel?"

Diego frowned. "Witch hazel does not sound like something you put in hair, but let's try it."

Five nodded and picked up the garish pink thing from its resting spot and worked it into a lather. "Lean down," he said, pointing downward.

Diego dropped to his knees in the shower, grinning up at Five. "Anytime."

Five chuckled and zooped around Diego, behind him. He ran his soapy fingers through Diego's lovely hair, massaging the shampoo into the strands nimbly.

Diego moaned, tilting his head this way and that as Five's fingers explored his scalp. "Feels nice."

"Imagine my being able to do this whilst we soak in scented Epsom salts and hot water, hmm?" Five said, just as relaxed by this as Diego. Having someone to take care of filled his heart.

Diego groaned. "Yeah, sounds like heaven. Whenever you want."

"Like you said," Five hummed, pulling Diego's hair to wrench his head back. "Preparing for after the next few rounds." He kissed Diego like that, upside-down.

Diego whined. "Yeah? You gonna fuck me next? Make me come on your cock?"

Five bit his lip, letting the water rinse the suds from Diego's hair. "Let's get clean first then see where the rest of the night takes us, hmm?"

Diego frowned slightly. "Okay... Is that not something you want?" He asked, unsure suddenly.

"Oh, it very much is something I want," Five murmured, following the soap through Diego's hair with his fingers. "To make you come without touching your cock, to be inside you when you come, your asshole milking my cock as I fill you... " Five's cock twitched, it's pink head bumping a bit against Diego's back.

Diego whimpered. "Fuck yes, I want it. I'll make you feel so good, Sin, make you come so hard." Diego whined, leaning his head back into Five's hands.

"I count on it," murmured Five. "I also want to eat you out after," he added, green eyes peering down into Diego's.

Diego's cock jerked between his legs. "Oh. I... I've never had that."

An eyebrow quirked up at that. "Never?"

Diego shook his head. "Klaus doesn't like it. And it's not common to do it with one-night stands. And I don't know if Dave even knows it's a thing."

"Hmm." Five leaned in and kissed Diego, tender and slow. "I will treat you right," he promised, voice soft and reverent. "I will make sure you feel loved."

Diego shivered and licked the taste of Five from his lips. "I want that. I want to show you how much. I'll do anything you want, Sin."

"I know you will," Five murmured with a grin. "For now, I want to know what YOU want. Right here. Seeing as you are pretty much rearing to go again?"

Diego whined. "What... I want anything. Anything you're willing to give."

Smiling, Five teleported back in front of Diego. "Get me off in here and we will dry off so I can do what I promised." His dick was perky already, only a few quick strokes away from being hard. "I'm going to wash my hair while you work. Then I'm going to fuck you until you see stars."

Diego nodded, leaning his head in, and taking Five's cock into his mouth with practiced ease, teasing and sucking at him.

Five hitched a breath, amazed at the sudden heat of Diego's mouth. "Yes, baby boy, suck me dry," he growled, reaching up and lathering the soap into his hair. He made sure the shampoo rinsed down his back and not his front.

Diego hummed around Five's cock, swallowing to make his throat spasm around the head of Five's cock.

Five trembled and slammed his hand against the wall to steady himself. "Oh 𝘧𝘶𝘤𝘬," he uttered, hips stuttering forward a bit. "Yes, Diego. Good boy..."

  
Diego whined, the praise making his cock leak, he kept sucking, hollowing his cheeks. He wanted to make Five curse again and taste him leaking into his mouth.

And curse he did, hands rooting in Diego's hair. "Fucking shit, Die..." he hissed, hips jerking forward. "Goddamn..."

Diego bobbed his head faster, flicking his tongue under Five's foreskin, trying to get him to the edge.

Diego made quick work of it because, before he could warn him, Five came down Diego's throat, cock spasming in Diego's hot mouth. He crushed his hips against Diego's face, hands gripping his hair tightly.

Diego's hands came up, gripping Five's hips as he swallowed down everything Five gave him, moaning at the taste on the back of his tongue.

After a long moment, Five's knees wobbled and, as he let out a "Shit-", buckled under him. He laughed as his ass hit the tile floor of the shower. "Fuck me, Die, you nearly knocked me out!" He moved to be on his knees and leaned up to kiss Diego, the taste of his own salt in his lover's mouth nearly refreshing him again. Almost.

Diego grinned into the kiss. "Am I wearing you out Old Man?" He asked, teasingly.

"More like getting me back into the groove of things," Five replied. He trailed a hand down to Diego's ass, giving it a squeeze. "Am I wearing 𝘺𝘰𝘶 out? Should we refuel?".

"I don't know if I can be worn out from this, but food wouldn't hurt." Diego said, with a casual shrug. He stood up and rinsed the last of the soap from his skin.

With a soft smile, Five nodded. "I was thinking the same thing. Donuts and coffee speak to you?" He stepped out and grabbed a towel from the warming rack, handing one over to Diego.

Diego nodded. "We going to Griddy’s? ‘Cause I might get arrested for not being able to keep my hands to myself." Diego joked, taking the towel, and drying off .

Five snorted. "If you can't behave, I will go without you." His tone shifted. "Can you behave?" Viridescent eyes bore into Diego's, a promise of punishment lingering in his words.

Diego shivered. "Yes, Sir. I'll be good." He whispered, head lowering in deference.

Humming, Five smiled. "Good boy." He used his towel to get Diego's back and make sure he got dry. "I need to go get clothing that fits me. I will meet you out front?"

He nodded, slipping on his own boxers before pulling Five in for a quick kiss. "Yeah. Soon."

Lingering, Five deepened the kiss for just a moment before teleporting to his own room to pull on a shirt and slacks. Too bad he only had short sleeved button-ups and knee-knockers. He sighed and pulled a pair of black socks out, pulling them to his knobby knees and slipping his feet in his shoes. He grabbed an argyle sweater and pulled it over his head, the collar dampening as it brushed over his hair.

Five pulled on his jacket and had a moment to glance in the mirror again. "Huh." If he added the domino mask, it was like he never left. The same face from forty-five years ago stared back at him. But his eyes had lost that softness. Inside he felt weathered and old, ready to rest. But his body didn't feel that way. 

Maybe his coming back like this was what was needed. Maybe... Maybe it was meant to be. Like he was supposed to fuck up the math and become 13 or 14 or 15 again. 

He huffed to himself and shook his head. His brain was too hardwired for the science to honestly believe that. Never mind the small niggling thought that always sat at the back of his mind.

After a moment, he took a step and flashed outside, a cigarette in his mouth as he stood on the front stoop, waiting for Diego.

Diego hurried quietly to his room and slipped on a black Henley and some tight black jeans. He stared at his knife harness before leaving it off, just slipping one in his pocket, and one into the wrist harness. He knew that Five was tough enough to keep him safe if he needed, but he'd feel naked without them.

Diego finished dressing and headed outside, sure Five would be waiting for him there. He walked quietly on the stairs, not ready to explain anything to anyone else in the house just yet. He walked out the front door, closing it behind him. "Hey."

Five smiled, handing over his already-lit cigarette. "Hello," he said, lighting a fresh one for himself. "Let's get some good donuts and coffee."

Diego grinned, taking a long drag. "Want me to drive? I know you can."

Five laughed. "I think you driving would look less... suspicious." He handed Diego the keys.

He grinned and took them. "You could pass for 16... in a pinch."

"I'm sure with a different outfit, I could." He took a drag. "Maybe I'll have Allison take me shopping..."

Diego grinned wider and slid into the car. "I want so many donuts."

"We shall get you many donuts," Five said, smiling. He buckled himself in shotgun, clicking on the radio to a mix '70s to today' station.

Diego barely stopped himself from rolling his eyes at the music choice as he steered onto the road and headed to the donut shop.

Humming along to one of the songs, Five rolled down his window and set his arm on the door. The night was cool, comforting in her chill. He gazed at the passing buildings, their reflection haunting them as they went. He smiled; loving Diego's profile reflected with his own face.

Diego glanced over with a small smile as he pulled into the parking lot of Griddy’s. "You look like you're in a good mood."

Snorting, Five gave Diego a look. "I wonder why," he said, reaching over and squeezing Diego's hand.

Diego couldn't help his wide grin as he shut the car off. "Guess I did a good job tonight huh? Does that mean you're paying for the donuts?"

"Yes, it does, my dear," Five said, opening his car door with a smile. "And you also get a treat when we get home." He took a drag of his cigarette and tossed it aside, stepping on it until it was out.

Diego stubbed out his own cigarette, grinning stupidly as he locked the car. "Should have kissed you before we got out of the car."

Glancing around at the deserted parking lot and the employee not paying attention, Five grabbed the front of Diego's shirt and jerked him into a hot but quick kiss. "More where that came from. If you behave."

Diego licked his lips. "Yes Sir, I'll be good. Sir." He whispered, raising his hands innocently to show he would keep them to himself.

Winking, Five ducked into the donut shop. He looked around and snorted. "Cleaned it all up nicely..." he muttered to himself as he took a seat at the counter.

Diego looked around, remembering it covered in blood and bullet holes. "Yeah, I guess they must have rebuilt it. No way they could fix all the damage that ‘what's her bitch’ did.”

"Cha-Cha," Five murmured, offering a smile to the employee. Not the lady from before. This one seemed nice though when she greeted them. "Coffee. Black," Five started. "And a dozen donuts. At least three plain cake donuts. The other nine, he gets to choose." He nodded to Diego.

Diego grinned at Five. "Four plain glazed, three cream filled, and two of those cream cheese Danishes." Diego said, nearly squirming in his seat in excitement.

Five grinned sidelong at Diego, admiring how absolutely adorable he was. He handed over the card. "And two for here."

"Oh, and an iced coffee, extra sweet, extra cream. Thanks." Diego added, as an afterthought.

Five smirked. "Actually. Make that two. And the black. Thanks." He looked to Diego and nodded. "Good idea. I've got... much more of a sweet tooth lately."

"I feel like that implies something, but I don't know what." Diego said, grinning happily. He felt positively giddy, like that time he smoked weed with Klaus and hung out in the greenhouse for hours.

Laughing, Five shook his head. "It implies I'm an early teen again and sweets don't trigger my IBS." 

That got a weird side-eye from the employee but nothing else.

Diego laughed. "I never grew out of my sweet tooth. And I've got a stomach of steel. I can eat anything. Klaus almost died once because he took a bite of this ghost pepper chili I made." He snickered.

Squinting, Five glanced at the employee before zooping away, grabbing his notebook from his nightstand, and popping back. "That's not normal, Diego, even people who culturally eat those foods get sick eventually." He wrote it down quickly.

Diego laughed. "I just apparently have good insides. My lungs are magic, my gut is good, and I still haven't found the upper limits on how many times I can come in a night."

"Very intriguing," Five said. "Maybe... that will be a fun experiment?"

Diego blushed a little. "I'm up for the fun kind of experimenting, sure."

Five grinned and reached across the table to squeeze Diego’s hand. “Plenty of time for experimenting now, Die.”

Diego smiled, tilting his head down and squeezing Five’s hand back. “Yeah, got ‘til the next time the world ends, Sin.”

Five’s face lit up. “I love it when you call me that. You’re the only one who does, or who’s allowed to. Sin, for Cinco. I like it.”

Diego shrugged. “That’s half of it. The other half… you’ve always felt like a sin to me.” He admitted. “Like loving you is gonna send me to hell.”

Five smiled, liking the implications. “Well… if this… if I’m a sin, I’m your sin.” And gave into the urge to lean across the table and kiss his brother. Fuck the rest of the world. They could live in sin if it felt this right. 


End file.
